


WingMan: Love-Pocalypse

by LoveOn_970



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Eventual marriage, F/M, Family, Fluff, Smut, Snowbarry feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night at Cisco's apartment, and he invites Barry and Caitlin over. Three people come in to have a good time, but two people will get the shock of a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm taking a little break from "The Origins of Us". I will finish it, but I want to write a fun little fanfic before I wrap up my huge story. 
> 
> XoXo- LoveOn_970 <3

It was an ordinary day at Star Labs. Well..."ordinary" isn't the way Cisco would describe it. He'd probably say, "depressing beyond the fabric of exsistence."

In which case, he was right. Barry was still heartbroken about Iris rejecting him, and Caitlin was still in mourning about Ronnie's death. "It's been six freaking months, how long can they stay like this?" He silently thought to himself.

They had a particularly quiet day at the lab, no sign of Captain Cold or Zoom, no metas to take down, no life threatening situations whatsoever. Cisco stared at his melancholic friends amd came up with an idea.

A "kill two birds with one stone" idea. An idea that would make Barry and Caitlin forget their lost loves and add excitment back into Cisco's work life.

"Game night at my place! Tonight 8 o'clock.  
Y'all in?" 

Barry and Caitlin exchanged nervous looks. Neither one of them was in the mood for partying and such, and they ESPECIALLY weren't in the mood for one of Cisco's schemes. 

Cisco saw the look in their eyes and pleaded, "C'mon. You guys could use a night off. I hate seeing my best friends so depressed."

Caitlin and Barry exchanged another look before reluctantly agreeing to Cisco's offer. Cisco pumped his fists into the air in a triumphant manner.

*************

"Where's Caitlin? She's 25 minutes late!" Cisco began to pace the length of his living room, obviously frustrated that his best friend was late to game night. Barry shrugged softly and said, "Maybe she's not coming. Cisco, you know she's not the most....sociable person. Even with us. She's probably at home."

Cisco feigned annoyance. Then what were they gonna do? "Wanna play Mortal Kombat X?" 

"Hell Yes!" 

Before Cisco can pop the game into his Xbox, there was a faint knock at his door. Barry crossed the room, offering to open the door. When he did, he nearly choked on his saliva. It was Caitlin, wearing a knee length, sleveeless blue dress that showed off her curves in a flattering way and had an open back. The blue made Caitlin's hazel eyes pop, and Barry softly say, "Damn."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Barry looked incredibly lost. Go where? What was she talking about? Caitlin saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes. "Cisco texted me saying he woukd treat us for a fun night."

Cisco chimed in. "Yes I am." He reached for his jacket and walked towards the door. "I'm going to Jason's nightclub downtown to try to pick up some babes. You two... are gonna have a sleep over!"

Barry tilted his head to the left slightly and incredulously asked, "We're having a sleep over at YOUR house?"

Cisco nodded in agreement. "Try not to disturb the neighbors or soil my sheets or my rugs, and please protect yourselves."

Caitlin's eyes widened by 200%. Was he implying that they were going to have sex at his house?! Before Caitlin could start her rage fest, Cisco cut her off. "Please, don't act like neither one of you don't want it at least once."

Barry looked over at Caitlin, who was unintentionally biting her lip. The way she bit her lip made him so hard. With that being said, Cisco left the apartment, not returning for ar least the next 12 hours.

Caitlin looked at herself and sighed. "Great. Now I'm underdressed for the occassion." She turned to walk out, but Barry caught her forearm and whipped her around to face him. He had a deviant look in his eyes, a lustful look.

"Less clothes means more time to see your beautiful body."

Caitlin felt her cheeks, and lower parts get warm. She pulled Barry in for a deep kiss, making Barry groan with excitement, excitement that was bottled up for six months.

He pushed Caitlin up against Cisco's door, and the last thing they remember is Caitlin wrapping her legs around Barry's waist, softly moaning.

********

The next morning, Cisco returned home to his two best friends sleeping together under the covers in his master bedroom bed. Naturally, he should be mad, but seeing the content looks on their sleeping faces, he chuckled. He quietly shut the door, then went to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the new sweethearts. His mission seemed to have been completed.

He wanted his friends to move on from their first loves, and they did...together.


	2. Who Said We Gotta Let the Good Times Roll Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin wake up from their night of passion for a little morning fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really bored so I decided to add another chapter....for....reasons. Yeah, reasons.

Caitlin sat up in the bed, taking in the sight before her. She always thought Barry was an attractive guy, even while Ronnie and Jay stuck around for brief moments in history. Right now, with one arm rested behind his head and the other one on his tone stomach, he looked downright delicious. They were both awake at this point, but Caitlin didn't want Barry to move, she wanted him to stay in this position. The position that made her bite her lip and made her feel...sinful and sexy and dirty. 

"Barry...get up baby." She began to lightly rub his chest and place kisses on his lips. Barry returned the kisses and took Caitlin's lower lip between his teeth. He pulled Caitlin's body on top of his, grinding their hips together. "Jesus Caitlin", Barry said in panted breaths. He thought he wanted Iris; he thought he wanted Patty, but it turned out what he wanted and  _needed_ was Caitlin. She brought out the best...and dirtiest part of him. 

Caitlin left his warm and soft lips for his neck, and eventually licked his abdominals before kissing right above his manhood, which drove him mad with want. Suddenly, Barry got a super dirty idea in his head. "Cisco wouldn't mind if we used his shower, would he?" Caitlin looked up when her mouth was literally  _centimeters_ from his lollipop. She didn't follow what he was aiming at. She grabbed his hand and he led her to the bathroom where he started up the shower. He told her to get in and wash up.

She did as she was told and began to soap down. Barry pushed the shower door open wide enough so that he could join her. He was behind her, surveying her entire body with lustful hunger. He rubbed his hands up and down her body while he softly bit her shoulder; he cupped her vagina and her her moan loudly. He pushed his index finger inside of her and she started humping his fingers.

"That feels good, huh baby?" Caitlin moaned a sound of approval in response. Barry bit his lip in determination to get his girl screaming. He pushed her up against the glass door and removed his fingers. She whimpered in protest but then shuddered when his fingers were replaced with his hard length. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mashed her lips against his. _His tongue tasted so sweet, like oranges and strawberries._ She silently thought. Barry sure did have a way with women. Caitlin screamed out a high pitched, "Barry Allen!" as she reached her climax. Barry groaned loudly as he reached his, still buried 10 inches deep within her. He pulled out and rested his forehead against hers. They interlocked their fingers and just kissed for a minute. Barry turned off the shower and they dried off using one towel.

As they collapsed on the bed, Caitlin casually commented, "We should  _really_ thank Cisco for this." Barry only nodded in agreement with his lover.  _I'm gonna owe Cisco so fucking much when he finds out._ But they really did have to thank Cisco for being the best wing man in the existence of everything.


End file.
